Suzu Kuro
Suzu Kuro (''珠洲市黒島, Kuro Suzu)'' is ninja from Konoha. She is part of the 13th Team under the lead of Yuuki Kudo together with her former classmates Shiro Dokuro and Daichi Sarutobi. She is one of the side characters. Background Suzu was born as the youngest child of Kai and Kaede Kuro. She lived a normal life without any specialties. She attended the academy at the age of 6 and got friends there with Yoshiko Hanamura, Kouki Nashiouji, Shiro Dokuro and some other children. During her later academy years she started to fall for Kouki and hoped to get in the same group as him. Suzu graduated at the age of 12. Personality Suzu is quite a blabbermouth and a bit naïve, too. She believes most of the things Yoshiko and other girls tell her, because “they have no reason to lie”. In addition to her blabbermouth characteristics Suzu will try to say everything that is on her mind, as long as she knows that that will not bring her in any trouble. That is why, and because she is a believer in love, she will not even hold back telling the persons she cares about how much she does in fact care about them. That is one of the reasons why adults see her as polite and nice girl while her peers know that she can be quite direct at times, despite trying to be nice even then, as she believes, too, in “fighting with words not weapons”. Appearance Part I: Suzu has greenish hair, which she has formed into one large pigtail and blue eyes. She wears a red pullover thing that shows her navel, plus a skirtlike clothing with the same color. Underneath it there are purple leggings. There she has her head protector fixed around her right leg. For her footwear she uses the typical blue ninja tabi. Part II: Suzu cut her hair short. She now wears a red sleeveless shirt with orange ends and bound an orange fabric around her waist, while she is still wearing the same skirt like clothing and leggings as before. Her shoes are now longer and she has a blue thing around her arm. Abilities In the beginning Suzu has no strong points. She is and was pretty much average at everything. Not until a few years has passed she found her strength within the use of Genjustu. Status Part I She was first seen after Kouki and the others were visiting the classroom for the last time after their exams. There she, Kouki and Shiro started to talk about their missing teacher from the academy and other stuff, until they were introduced to their new teams. After Kouki returned from his team's mission and awoke in the hospital Suzu started to visit him. They talked on(?) the rooftop about Kouki's family and what he meant to be betrayed. After that Suzu told him that she loves him, but that she also can wait for his answer. Later on the two of them met Yoshiko at Kouki's room door. After talking a bit the two girls left together. During the Chunin Exams Suzu was seen talking with Kouki several times. She and her teammates mastered the firste phase of the exam, but failed during the second part. When the village was under the invasion of Orochimaru Suzu and her teammates, who lost during the second exam, fought against some enemies. In the end they, together with their whole families, were seen during the Third Hokage's Funeral. Some time later Kouki contacted her and told her about Yoshiko's loss. She promised to help him, if he needed her. And so it came, weeks later, that Yoshiko went missing and Suzu tried to find her as Kouki had already tried to do so on his own without any success. Suzu found her at the training grounds, telling her what Kouki has gone through, as Yoshiko acted all lost during the last months. Yoshiko denied everything, even telling Suzu that she never wanted his help and so on. Over that the girls began to argue and finally fighting each other. It was a short match: Suzu won, preaching again that things won't change if Yoshiko was not willed to do anything on her own. Then Suzu brought her to Kouki's home, telling Yoshiko that she was lucky to be allowed to live with Kouki and his father. Part II Suzu was strolling together with Taiki and Daichi when the three of them saw that Naruto had returned. While Taiki was running towards him, Suzu remarked how Daichi had hardly changed, if at all, during the past few years. Due to Taiki she and Daichi were finally introduced to Naruto after all these years. They talked a bit, well, aside from Daichi, who was asked by Naruto if he could talk at all, which was another reason for Suzu to make a bit of fun of Daichi. A few months later Suzu was contacted by Yo. She told her what had happened to Kouki and that she was out of ideas how to help him. Willing to help Kouki, Suzu visited him, reassuring and consoling him with ''everything ''she could do for him. It resulted in a short-lived relationship. (Rest will be added later on) Suzu was next seen during 4th Shinobi World War. Trivia * Suzu means “bell” and Kuro means “black” * Suzu loves cake but hates bananas * She believes in heavenly powers * She wishes for Kouki to be happy, even without her * In beginning she thought that her teammate Daichi could not talk * She wants to battle Tenten and Yoshiko * One of her hobbies is climbing * Suzu is a terrible cook * Her favorite color is red Quotes (To Kouki) “You don't have to answer yet. I can and I will wait. Don't worry.” (To Yoshiko) “R-really?! You mean like... really real? But... I thought... uh... you know...” (To Shiro) “It is really funny to see how you can be so shy and yet grumpy at the same time!” (To Daichi) “WHAT?! You can talk?!” (To Taiki) "You are sooo cute... can I hug you? Pretty please~" (To Yuuki) “I am sure, we can do it... if we are careful and avoid unnecessary risks that is.” (To Kouki) “Do you really think that? Then I am really sorry for you.” (To Kouki) “He loves you so much it hurts. How can you not see it – not even by now?” (To Yoshiko) “How can you say that?! After all he did for you?! Stop saying that nobody cares! You know that that is no true at all!” Reference (will be added as soon as I find it again) Category:Konohagakure Category:Female Category:Original Character Category:FINAL